END THIS TASTE
by KimRanggiPCY
Summary: Sebuah perasaan suka terhadap seorang pria. KaiSoo (Gs) Kim Jongin(namja) Kyungsoo (yeoja)


**END THIS TASTE**

**Pair : Kaisoo **

**Cast Suport : - Baekhyun (yeoja)**

**-Luhan (yeoja)**

**-(Do)Muyungsoo (namja) **

**-Do Soongyi OCC (yeoja)**

**Genre : Friendshop & Hurt**

**Ratting : T**

**Author : KimInSoo**

**Ini Gs,bukan YAOI. Maaf jika banyak typo,cerita kurang memuaskan(?) dan jalan cerita yang aneh. Karna saya masih pemula**

**Gs For Uke !**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

"Hwaaa acara nya meriah yah , ayo kita kesana" teriak Baekhyun senang dan menarik keadua temannya Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka ber-3 bersahabat sejak masuk di sekolah ini XOXO High Scool .

Di depan panggung mereka bernyanyi kadang juga loncat-loncat .

"Aku haus ayo kita beli minum" ajak Luhan dan di angguki oleh kedua sahabatnya. Di kantin mereka duduk di pinggir menghadap ke belakang panggung. "kalian mau makan tidak ? aku ingin makan" tanya baekhyun . "yaa aku juga lapar ayo pesan makanan" Luhan mennimpali dan di angguki Kyungsoo. Mereka memesan Jjangmyon dan cola.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo "Soo coba kau lihat ke belakang" "ada apa?" coba saja kau lihat" akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut dan menongok kebelakang

Deg !

'Mirip sekali dengan D.O Exo' kata Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"mukanya mirip sekali dengan D.O Exo Soo,Kyaaaaa" bisik Baehyun girang . "Iya mirip sekali,kira-kira dia kelas berapa yah ?" Luhan

"Mungkin kelas XII" Baehyun . Kyungsoo hanya diam saja mendenagrkan ocehan Luhan dan Baekhyun tentang seseorang yang mirip D.O Exo tersebut .

Kyungsoo sedang sibuk berargumen dengan pikirannya , dan sesekali dia meliah kebelakang 'Dia mirip denagn D.O , kenapa jantung ini bedetak keras yah? Apa jangan-jangan aku sakit ? tidak mungkin, tapi rasa apa ini baru pertama kali aku merasakannya' Kyungsoo sedang asik melamun tiab-tiba di kagetkan dengan suara Baekhyun

"Soo kau melamun ? ada apa ? apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai pria itu? Ayo mengaku saja" goda baekhyun .

"apa sih Baek aku tidak menyukainya" elak Kyungsoo

"bohong, sedaritadi kau memeperhatikan pria itu" Luhan menambahkan

"tid—dak aku tidak memperhatikannya " Kyungsoo gugup

"Kyaaaa sekarang Uri Kyungsoo sedang jatuh cinta" teriak baekhyun dan mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang di kantin. Dan mereka meminta maaf kepada penghuni kantin karna sudah membuat keributan .

Dan semua kembali tenang. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan dan mengobrolnya, meski sesekali kyungsoo masih suka melihat kebelakang.

'_Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin. Aku hanya mengagumi nya karna dia mirip dengan idola ku. Yaa hanya mengagumi tidak mencintai' _

Dan acara pensi sudah mulai mencapai puncaknya yakni panggung sudah di isi dengan band" indie dari luar sekolah.

"ayo kita kesana" seru Luhan dengan antusias

"hwaaa keren" -Baekhyun

Mereka bernyanyi bahkan tak jarang sambil lompat-lompat.

Dan tak di sangka ternyata segerombolan pria tadi ada di samping dan itu membuat kyungsoo semakin merasakan debaran jantung nya semakin kencang.

Dan sesekali dia melihat ataupun melirik kesamping. Sesekali Kyungsoo tertangkap basah memandangin pria tanpa nama tersebut dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo malu sekaligus panik *kckckc cinta pandangan pertama*

Diam-diam Kyungsoo memfoto pria itu tanpa di ketahui oleh pria itu dn kedua sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat berhasil mendapatkan gambarnya. 'Aku hanya mengaguminya bukan mencintai nya' monolog Kyungsoo

Hari sudah semakin sore dan acara juga hampir mencapai finalnya dan mereka ber3 memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing di perjalanan ke gerbang sekolah sekolah

"hwaaaa acaranya seru sekali...kapan yah kira-kira aku bisa tampil di atas panggug itu" ucap Baekhyun secara antusias

"tenang saja pasti kau akan bisa naik ke atas panggung itu" Luhan menjawab

"iyah pasti baekki bisa" –Kyungsoon

"hai itu pria yg tadi"

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan penglihatannya ke segrombol pria tadi.

" mana?"tanya Luhan penasaran

"itu!" tunjuk Baekhyun

"ohh iya ,ternyata mereka sudah mau pulang juga "—Luhan

Dan disitulah dimulai diamana seorang do kyungsoo yg semula tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan sekarang saatnya dia merasakannya .

kyungsoo said .

Aku beharap persaan ini hanya lah perasaan sesaat, dan aku menganggap aku menyukai nya hanya sebatas kagum karna dia mirip sekali dengan idolaku .yahh hanya sebatas kagum.

Sial aku hampir saja telat,tapi memang biasanya kau setiap hari aku tidak pernah mendengar bel masuk sekolah yg ku dengar hanya bel jampelajaran berganti bel istirahat dan pulang hufffttt kapan aku akan mendengar bel masuk aku merindukannya. Ahhh sekarang bukan membahas aku merindukan bel sekolah kckckck ..

Ahhh aku bertemu dengan nya.

Hwaaa dia tampan sekali cool,tapi yg kurasakan adalah degupan jantung ini yg bisa dibilang tidak normal,ada apa ini ?

aku melewatinya hanya sekedar berpapasan tapi aku merasa dia orang yg sombong dan angkuh mukanya dingin seperti es hiihh ..

Aku masuk kedalam kelas,kelas sudah ramai dan berisik seperti biasa. Aku di tengah dari depan nomor dua. Ahh guru sudah masuk waktunya belajar.

Skip time -

Kringg...kring...

Bel istirahat tiba,aku sidah lapar sekali dan seperti biasa aku kekantin dengan 2sahabat Perjalana ke kantin kita melihat pria itu dengan teman" nya di kantin dan jantung ku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa ini? Apa aku sakit? Mengapa jantung ku berdegup kencang ?

Okke kyungsoo kau harus berlaga seperti biasa okke,tenang,tenang,tenang .

Akhirnya kami memilih duduk di meja yg menghadap ke lapangan banyak siswa laki-laki sedang bermain sepak bola di sana .

"Kyungii,hannii itu pria kemarin, hwaa dia keren sekali,tapi sepertinya dia itu dingin yah jarang senyum"-Baekhyun

"Iya,sepertinya"kata luhan sambil menganggukkan kepala . Aku hanya terdiam menyaksikan mereka bercerita tentang dia .

aku tidak tau sebenarnya ini perasaan apa , aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelum nya jadi aku belum tau kalau ini perasaan apa. Dan aku penasaran jadi aku harus menanyakan ini kepada Baekkii dan Hannii .

Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun dan Luhan

"Emmm,, Baekkii, Hanni ... Emmm a-ada yg ingin aku ta-tanyakan" kyungsoo gugup

"Eohh,, apa itu Kyungii" tanya Luhan.

"mmmm...begini,,aa—jika ada seseorang yang merasakan degupan jangtung yang tak normal ,dann merasa gugup jika berdekatan dengan lawan jenis,,orang itu kenapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"eohh,, maksud mu kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun pun antusias

"tid—tidakk,, buk-"

"eoh? Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Wahhh Kyung kau sedang jatuh cinta?ayooo mengaku saja ... dengan siapa? Ahhh apa jangan-jangan dengan pria itu yahh? Ayo mengaku saja" goda Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"tidakkk ,,bukan aku sengguhhh" elak Kyungsoo dengan muka memerah

"kau tak bisa berbohong Kyungiii sayangg,, ukhh manisnya muka mu memerah" goda Baekhyun dan Luhan pun Kyungsoo sudah merah bagaikan kepiting rebus(?)

"Kyung,mau kami dekatkan kau dengan nya ?" tawar Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"aaahh,,apaan sih kalian.. aku tidak suka padanya!"—Kyungsoo

"ohhh uri Kyungii marah ne~"—Baekhyun sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo,Luhan tertawa melihat nya

"mau tidak Kyung?" "ahhh tidd—" "itu pangeran nya Kyungsoo,, ahh tampan nya" potong Baekhyun karna melihat pria itu,dan lantas saja Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada pria itu "kira-kira siapa nama nya ya?" tanya Luhan . Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggedikkan kedua bahu nya .

SKIP TIME—

Kyungsoo Pov.

Tettt...tett...

Ahhh akhirnya ,, aku sudah lelah di sekolah karna di goda Luhan dan Baekhyun habis-habisan, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah aku rindu kasurku ...

"hey ayo kita pulang" Luhan datang dan mengajak aku dan Baekhyun pulang. Saat kami lewat koridor tiba-tiba pria itu lewat dannn .. "Kyungsoo pangeran mu lewat.." Baekhyun mulai lagi .. ohh semoga dia tak mendengarnya ..

Ahhhh akhirnya sampai di rumah

20:00 masih terlalu sore untuk tidur,aku bingung mau apa

Aku buka laptop dan tidak tau ada pikiran darimana aku berinisiatif mencari nama pria itu lewat jejaring sosial,kalian tau aku penasaran sekali dengan nama orang mari kita mulai..

Biasanya suka ada group perkumpulan kelas,kelas ku saja ada Xiclass *nama nya aneh*. Dia kelas XII4 kira-kira siapa yah,, aku mencoba mencarinya sudah 1 jam aku cari dan hanya menemukan nama teman nya, aku buka sajalah dan ternyata wawww..aku menemukannya

"KIM JONG IN"

okke nama yang cukup bagus,

"hey JongIn aku Kyungsoo salam kenal" ahhh aku tampaknya sudah gila. Ahhh sudah jam 9 aku harus tidur kalau tidak Ibu bisa marah dan aku tidak ingin terlambat dan dihukum Choi Seongsaengnim di sekolah hiihhh menakutkan . ahhh selamat malam JongIn kckckck

SKIP –

"Kyungsooooo bangunn.. kau tidak ingin sekolah ?" pasti teriakan Ibu

Eughh kulirik jam di nakas ku masih jam set.7, 5menit lagi tak apa.

MWOO ! set.7 aaaa aku bisa terlambatt.

Langsung ku raih handuk yang tergantung di samping lemari dan secepat kilat(?) aku ku masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga sambil membawa tas dan memakai dasi,

"Chagi kau tidak makan dulu ?"

"tidak Bu,aku sudah terlambat" seperti biasa di pagi-pagi begini aku selalu mebuat keributan karna aku buru-buru takut terlambat tapi akhirnya aku terlambat juga.

"aku berangkat Ayah,Ibu "ku kecup kedua pipi Ibu Ayah dan tak lupa untuk adik kecil ku

"Soongii eoni sekolah dulu" dan dia hanya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan *haaah anak bayi* oh iya, aku juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki namanya Do Myungsoo. Dia sudah kuliah.

Kembali kecerita.

Aku berlari menuju mobil yang biasa menjadi kendaraan mengantarku ke sekolah, mengapa tidak antar jemput ? karena jika pulang sekolah aku akan naik bus bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun .

"Pak Lee ayoo cepat berangkat aku sudah telatt" pak Lee hanya mennggeleng-gelengkan kepala karna aku buru-buru sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari-lari mengejar waktu karna 3 menit lagi gerbang sekolah di tutup

"pakkkk... jangan di tutp dulu aku belum masuk" dan akhirnya tepat waktu sebelum pagar di tutup.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan larinya karna jam pelajaran hampir di mulia. Dan sampai di kelas ternyata guru belum masuk dan Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega.

"Kyung, tumben kau datang sebelum Seongsangnim masuk,biasanya kan kau sering telat" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haaahh kau tau, aku berlari dari depan sampai kelas rasanya capek sekali haaahhh" jawab Kyungsoo dan tak lama Seongsaengnim masuk dan mulai lah pelajaran.

SKIP TIME—

"heii semua sekarang gilirin kelas kita, ayo semua keluar menuju lapangan" itu teriakan ketua kelas ku Kim Kibum.

Hari ini sedang di adakan foto BTS dan sekarang giliran kelas ku dan di suruh mengumpul di lapangan.

Saat sampai di lapnagn ternyata kelas JongIn yang sedang foto bersama.

"Kyung itu dia pria yang kemarin, Hei kau pria yang dari pinggir nomor .2 dapat salam dari Kyungsoo anak kelas XI4 dan katanya dia ingin berkenalan" itu suara Baekhyun dan sontak semua teman sekelas ku mengalihkan perhatian nya kepada ku. Aduhhh Baekhyun kau paling ahli membuat ku malu . terkutuklah kau Baekhyun ...

Dan tak terasa aku sudah lebih dari 2 bulan menyukainya , aku terus ingin tau tentang nya. Bahkan aku pun sering mengintip semua time line nya di jejaring sosialnya, mungkin aku bisa di bilang menjadi stlaker nya hihihhi..

Dan ada kabar yang mengejutkan untukku,aku mendengarnya dari teman sekelas ku sendiri. Dalam berita itu JongIn sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu membuat hati ku berdenyut sakit, iya sakit karna aku menyadiri jika aku suka ahh,, mungkin mencintainya dan itu membuat ku merasakan sesak.

Dan aku berfikir mungkin itu hanya gosip yaaa itu hanya gosip.

Dan berita itu di perkuat kebenarannya, aku melihatnya di jejaring sosialnya. Ternyata benar Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih teman 1 kelasnya sendiri Krystal. Aku sedih saat itu,tapi aku tidak sampai mengis seperti para yoeja kebanyakan yang tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya lalu menangis. aku berfikir ini semua salah ku juga, mengapa saat aku mencintainya aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudah lah ...

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo sudah tidak pernah lagi mencari tahu tentang Jongin lagi. Dan ia sudah melupakan semua kejadian itu di mana seorang Do Kyungsoo menyukai ahhh lebih tepat nya mencintai seorang Kim JongIn. Kyungsoo sudah menjadi seperti semua

**"Kyungsoo Yang Tidak Pernah Mencitai Seseorang" .**

**END.**


End file.
